Azrael
by kaitlin2515
Summary: Tom Riddle finds himself in-lust with his new Potions Professor. When he learns that she has been with another man, the Angel of Death is there to release his terror and fury on one unsuspecting Professor Granger. PWP. No Time-Travel. Student/Teacher. Non-Con/Reluctant-Con.


WARNINGS: **PWP. Student/Teacher. Non-Con/Reluctant-Con.**

 **Azrael**

 _Tom Riddle had to be sick._

That was the only logical explanation for the sweat beading down his neck when he saw her; 'her' being Hermione Granger, his new Potions professor. Now, Tom was no stranger to a woman's body, but he had only used the bints for status and ego reasons. This is the first time he actually felt... _lust._ Tom shuddered, disgusted that even he would become so vulnerable to such petty human emotions. He had always heard the dirty talk of the chaps in the Common Room regarding her, but for he _himself_ to be visualizing Professor Granger sprawled across his bed, completely naked with the exception of a 7th year uniform skirt, beckoning him forth with her cinnamon eyes- that was odd for Tom.

She was a brilliant witch, without a doubt. Hermione was the first woman to be recognized by the British Potions Association after her groundbreaking discovery of the 8 uses of dragon blood and for the invention of a potion named 'Wolfsbane'. Even ignoring that, no one younger than 32 had _ever_ been been employed at Hogwarts.  
It was inevitable that Tom had his doubts when he had heard that his new Professor was a woman, but she showed her abilities lie not only in potions, but also in the Dark Arts.

Now, Tom was in the hall, ear pressed against the Transfiguration Classroom's door. He stealthily eavesdropped on her [Hermione's] conversation with Dumbledore.

 **/**

"Miss Granger, you must know that I disapprove of your recent actions."

Even without looking, Tom knew Dumbledore held the same look of superiority that he sent Tom whenever they talked.

"What did you expect me to do, Albus?" The old man flinched at the iciness in her usually sweet voice held. "I'm not sure if you didn't like what I did, or my methods of extortion." Tom leaned closer to the door, now very interested.

There was a pregnant pause until Dumbledore finally sighed, slight resignation in his tone. "To _kill_ him, though.."

Tom smirked when he heard that: _so, she isn't just some innocent little girl, she is a deadly woman_. Tom could feel his pants tighten as he imagined her wielding her vinewood wand, with it being trained at some mudblood's chest as she took the life out of its eyes.

"He was a disgusting bastard! What I did to him was a _humanitarian work!_ " Hermione snapped, her magic crackling around her in bright, short sparks.

"Why did you have intercourse with him if he was so disgusting?" Dumbledore said snidely.

Tom growled; he certainly didn't have any romantic inclination towards Granger (as feelings are weak), but she was _his._ Hermione: beautiful, a genius and shares his talent in the Dark Arts. Therefore, she could never touch any man besides him. He didn't even like her _talking_ to another man.

"Well, _Dumbledore_ -" Hermione sneered in a very holier-than-thou fashion. "-I had assumed you were intelligent enough to know that the potion is only effective when transmitted through the bodily fluids found in sex." Tom sputtered; _another man made her orgasm?_ _Who does she think she is to dare do this without his permission?_ Crimson seeped into his eyes and his facial features rapidly began to resemble those of a cobra ready to strike. He rapped on Dumbledore's door and entered without permission.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but I _must_ borrow Professor Granger." Riddle snatched Hermione's wrist and pulled her out of the classroom, not even affording her the time to grab her wand which sat unnoticed and unsuspecting on Dumbledore's desk.

Albus rubbed his temples, suddenly worried.

 **/**

"Mr. Riddle!" Hermione protested, "Mr. Riddle, please stop!" Tom ignored her, dragging her toward the 1st floor Girl's Lavatory. She was confused, and started to try to yank her wrist out of his hold. "TOM, STOP!"

"Silencio." Tom muttered, not even sparing her a glance.

Hermione silently glared at him, still trying to pry his fingers from her. _How did he do that? Wandless magic isn't even taught at Hogwarts!_

She shuddered, fear creeping up her spine: he was going to kill her! She always knew something was off about that boy. He always watched her, malice in his eyes when she so much as spoke to a fellow professor. The one time she had dared date Professor Razner, the man broke every bone in his body due to mysterious 'accident'. Tom jerked her forward as they arrived at their destination- a snake encrusted sink.

 _'Open.'_ Tom hissed, causing Hermione's head to snap in his direction.

 _He is a parseltmouth!_ Her breathing rapidly increased. He drug her down hundreds of steps, at last coming to a stop in a cobblestone chamber. Hermione almost fainted in realization: _Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin!_ There was a soft hissing that echoed throughout the chamber. She immediately closed her eyes- she wasn't going to die this way.

' _She's mine, don't touch her.'_ Tom glared into the snake's yellow eyes until it begrudgingly slithered away. "You may open your eyes now."

Hermione hesitantly peeked through one eye, and upon seeing that all was good, opened the other. She felt the silencio being lifted. "Mr. Riddle, you surely know this is inappropriate!"

Tom disregarded her words, choosing instead to advance forward. Before Hermione could run, invisible ropes bound her legs and arms.

"Sweet, sweet Hermione." Tom purred, trailing his hand down her cheek in an almost loving fashion, " _Who knew you'd be such a whore?_ " He drew back his hand and slapped her with such a force that black spots clouded her vision.

"M-Mr. Riddle, release me now and I will see to it that you are not expelled" Hermione stuttered, still dizzy from the force of the blow. Riddle barked a laugh.

"Now why would I do that?" Tom smirked, his eyes traveling downward until settling on her generous breasts. "You showed him your tits, didn't you? You let him _touch_ them."

"That's none of your bloody business!" Hermione cried, the quiver in her voice revealing the confusion and fear she felt.

"Shut up, you Trollop!" Riddle sneered, eyes darkening. With a flick of his wrist she was disrobed and hanging from the ceiling, made to stand on her tippy-toes in order to maintain balance. Hermione could feel her whole body flush with shame as her nipples hardened from the cold of the chamber. Tom laughed until he caught sight of the scars on her arm.

"Mudblood." Tom sneered, caressing her cheek. "Not only are you a whore, but a _filthy_ whore." Hermione narrowed her eyes and spit in his face.

He chuckled cruelly. "So, you want to play?" She shook her head frantically in refusal.

"Tom, you know you don't want to do this!" Hermione pleaded.

Tom tutted, as if addressing an ignorant child. "You see, Miss Granger, this is really all of _your_ fault."

"M-My fault?" Hermione stuttered incredulously.

"Don't act so surprised, I know you're not stupid" He replied in an almost teasing manner. "You see, had you not decided to sleep with another man, I would've waited until I graduated to pursue you. You violated my rules." Tom reached over and pinched her nipple harshly. "No one else gets to have you."

"T-Tom! I'm a full grown woman, I'm allowed to engage in intercourse with whomever I chose!"

"That's where you're wrong, _Mudblood_." He used his nails to lightly trace the curves of her stomach. "You are certainly all woman" he leered, "but you don't belong to yourself- you're completely _mine._ "

"This isn't funny anymore, Tom. Let me leave." Her eyes welled up with tears as a hand dipped down to touch her shaved mound. "Don't do this!"

"You should have been pure for me. Instead, you spread your beautiful thighs for another man." He harsly slapped inner thigh, leaving an already-forming bruise in his wake. "Do you remember what happened to your dear Professor Razer?" Upon seeing her nod, he continued, "I tortured him for hours: nice and slow, go so far as to incorporate both Muggle and Wizarding Methods. It's lucky that you never fucked him, I would've killed you both."

Hermione shivered, a few tears escaping from her eyes. "You're _insane!_ You're a fucking crazy bastard who will rot in Hell! LET ME GO, YOU DISGUSTING SLYTHERIN SNAKE!"

Without hesitance, Tom's hand met the tender skin of her arse. "Don't get me wrong, Darling- I do so love to hear you talk dirty, but I think that our first time should be enjoyable. We'll save your pretty mouth for later."

She released a dry sob, knowing that he was not going to change his mind. He was going to _rape_ her.

He unbuckled the moderate-sized leather belt that rested on his thin hips, undoing the zipper and stepping out of his uniform pants afterwards. She screamed as he slowly rubbed himself over his underwear. He groaned as he watched her struggle, her ample breasts bouncing as she contorted her body in terror. Each scream was like a shockwave, sending bolts of arousal to his impossibly hard cock.

Tom neared her, making a quick motion with his wand to conjure a bed. He released her bonds before flicking his wand again, flinging her into the bedpost nearest them.

Hermione sobbed, staring into the eyes of the Devil incarnate before her. "Tom, let's talk about this! I won't tell anyone- just let me go!"

Tom ignored her, and instead captured her tear-laden lips with his own. He snaked her hand down to her dry cunt, using his index finger to play with her pebble-hard clit. She let out a moan and sobbed in shame. She bit his lip in retaliation, drawing a fair amount of blood from him. He drew back, giving her tit a sharp slap. "Learn your place, Mudblood."

He stuck another finger into her now-soaked passage, almost moaning at how tight she felt around his fingers. "You're so damn tight, Hermione. How many men have you been with?"

When she remained quiet he roughly shook her. ''How many men, Bitch?"

"One." Hermione whimpered, averting her eyes.

Tom howled with rage, wrapping both of his hands around her neck. "You disgusting slut! You DARE give away your virginity after you've met me?" He squeezed, making her eyes bulge and lips begin to get a blue tinge. "I ought to kill you."

 _"I'm sorry!"_ She shrieked, clawing at the hands that were slowly choking away her life. _"P-please! P-PLEASE, FORGIVE M-ME!"_

Hermione felt his grip momentarily tighten before it relaxed completely. She took greedy gasps of air, crying in relief.

"Thank you, Tom. Thank you." She sobbed.

"Don't call me that filthy name. It is ordinary, _common_." He sneered at her pathetically shaking form. "I am neither of those things."

"I-Indeed." Hermione nodded rapidly. "What should I call you?"

" _Voldemort. Lord Voldemort._ " Lord Voldemort ran a firm hand through her wild curls, giving a not-at-all-soft yank on the ends. "You will be punished for your promiscuity at a later date. Today, you are to please me. This is our first time together, let us make it memorable."

Hermione's eyes closed in agony, a small whimper leaving her chapped lips. "Yes, Lord Voldemort."

He forced her down to her knees in front of his proud cock, the clear precum leaving glistening trails down his shaft. "Suck it to my satisfaction."

Though Hermione's fighting and resilient spirit was protesting, her survival instincts told her to do as he asked. She nodded, delivering a hesitant dart of the tongue on his head.

Tom let out a low moan, almost too low for her ears to catch. She continued with a series of short licks, lapping at his slit like a starving kitten. She gently took his head in her mouth, almost grimacing at the amount of saltiness filling her mouth.

He soon grew impatient; positioning one of his hands at the base of her neck and the other at the back of her head, he slammed her head down to take in the entirety of his cock. She yelped as his crown slammed into the back of her throat, and her nose was assaulted with the smell of his slightly sweaty base, the scent of his musky shampoo permeating the air.

"Yes, just like that." Tom groaned, both hands curled into her hair as he guided her head up and down. "Just like that, you eager little Slut."

Hermione desperately tried to take in air through her nose, tears of pain streaming down her face. She couldn't breathe. She resolved to quickly make him cum, so that this torture would finish faster. She started sucking almost to the point of pain, her own quick and steady movements removing the need for Tom's guiding hand. She ran her tongue along the thicker veins and raised her hands to caress his clenched balls.

Tom's breathing increased almost to the point of hyperventilation. Allowing a small smile to grace her miserable face, she took to her task with a vigor. He was going to ejaculate soon, meaning that he would be down for the count until he was able to get hard again.

Just as she felt the beginning of his cock's process of convulsing to release stored cum, he pulled out. Tom smirked, letting out a mocking laugh at her expression of fury. "What? You though this would be over so soon? No, Dearest, you are letting me between those pretty little thighs of yours. I'm going to be so deep in you, you wont know where my body ends and yours begins."

"No." Hermione screamed in denial. "No. No. No. No. _NO!_ " She rose, her feet moving backwards in a fast-paced pattern. She continued until she hit the edge of the wooden bed frame, letting out a small shriek as she fell onto the bed.

Tom was on her as soon as she hit the bed covers, pinning her wrists down with his hands and pressing her into the bed with his own body. "Yes, yes, yes, Darling." He lightly traced his finger on her left nipple, giving the tip a gentle kiss. "You look tantalizing."

Hermione found her hands to be bound once-more by the invisible ropes that Tom had used to tie her with previously. She let out a shuttering moan when Tom's talented tongue circled her soaking slit, whimpering when it teasingly dipped inside her pussy. "Do you like that, My Queen? I'll be doing that more often. Every day for the rest of our immortal lives. Together."


End file.
